


A Fox Sandwich

by ItzAntz7



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Animatronic Sex (Five Nights at Freddy's), Begging, Biting, Canine Cock, Cock Slut, Coercion, Cunnilingus, Cuntboy, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Knotting, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nibbling, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzAntz7/pseuds/ItzAntz7
Summary: Foxy has always been Scott's favourite. It's about time both he and his nightmare counterpart show Scott why they are his favourite's in a different way..Smut Oneshot.
Relationships: Foxy/Phone Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Nightmare Foxy/Phone Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	A Fox Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters in this do not belong to me and the credit goes to Scott Cawthon.

Scott was hanging up posters, his skinny jeans soaking wet, he was standing on his tippy toes, his shirt showing off his cute little form and exposing his juicy ass. Nightmare Foxy watched from the shadows, unable to help that the sight aroused him greatly. His bulge throbbed as his cock strained against the front of his pants, threatening to pop the zipper of his tattered shorts. He swaggered up behind the cute Male, growling behind him. "What ye think ye be doin, lookin' like tha'?" 

Scott looked back up at him, wiggling his ass a little. "Uhhh, I'm sorry, I just-- Well... Umm... " He smiled coyly, and blushed, looking away. Nightmare Foxy snarled, pulling the boys hips to him, pressing that throbbing bulge of his against his ass. "Aye, ye'll be sorry after I be done w' ye." Scott's face flushed. "F-Foxy, you really think that?" He wiggled his hips against Nightmare Foxy, biting his lip. "Because I'm not sure if you can actually make me regret it.~" 

Leaning down, the Nightmare nibbled on the boys ears, licking the side of his neck with his cold metallic tongue. "Aye, lad. Ye'll regret it cause I'll leave ye a mess o' bites an' cum, ye won't even be able t' crawl it'll hurt tha' much." Scott gave a moan, whimpering and grinding his ass against Nightmare Foxy's bulge. He gripped the wall, looking back and pouting a little. Nightmare Foxy smirked, grinding into him further, that sharp hook of his trailing up and down his side, his claw wrapping around the other hip to keep him in place. "What d'ye want lad? Tell me. Tell yer Cap'n what ye desire from 'im.~" 

"Ahhh..! uh... please... fuck my ass...~" Scott whimpered, wiggling his hips and leaning his head back to look up at him, his eyes wide and doll like. The fox smirked down at the other, his eyes glinting sadistically down at him. "What was tha'? Speak up, lad..~" He cooed, continuing to tease him by grinding his throbbing bulge into him. 

Foxy would be walking into the hallway from his cove. He wanted to grab some batteries for his TV that was in the office but he stopped himself as soon as he seen them. He blushed as he saw something probably indecent or lewd. He looked away and was trying to think of a way to get the batteries with disturbing them. Scott moaned and looked at Foxy with eager eyes. "Foxy! Come save me!" Scott cried out with a pout, holding his hands out. 

This was obviously a trick. As Scott had clear expressions of enjoyment... Yeah, Foxy fell for it. He genuinely thought he was being used against the establishment’s policy. Mainly cause he was dense and couldn’t take a hint. Foxy had to quickly think of what to do. The Nightmare version of him looked a lot stronger than him even though they were about the same height. He was scared now but he still thought he had to try. Foxy stood where he was and came up with a solution that he thought would definitely work. “Hey! If th' lad don’t.. Uh, agree t' it then it be against company policy... I believe they’d be turnin' ye off.. I dunno.. Wait, aye, they definitely would.” 

Foxy was a giant coward. Mainly cause he doesn’t know the two of them that well. Scott just giggles and wiggled his ass at the other fox. "Nooo!~ Come here, silly.~" Foxy tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t know why it seemed the situation was completely different now. He thinks he just made a fool of himself again. So he listened to the one who spoke to him and walked to them slowly. As he got closer his ears went down. He was still kinda scared. 

Nightmare Foxy stopped a little and pulled away slightly, turning his head to eye up the classic version of himself. He was kinda cute. "Shut me off, aye? Did ye not just hear th' lad beg fer me cock?" He snorted, rolling his glowing optics. God, who knew the classic version of him was such a weak little bitch? "Ye want some o' me too, aye? Slutboy over here wants ye. Ye be a pirate, lad. C'mon. Where be yer bravery?" He levelled his classical version with a slight scowl.

Scott wrapped his arms around Foxy's neck, kissing his cheek, followed by a giggle. "Foxy..~ I want to have sex with you..." Foxy would be blushing. Now he sort of understood the situation but now it may have been worse for him because the nerves kicked into high gear. It was very sudden and he was shocked that he couldn’t find words to even speak. His ears moved back down. He looked scared still but he was no longer confused. Nightmare Foxy watched as Scott teased Foxy, taking the time now to unbutton his tattered shorts, his hard, canine cock springing out, throbbing with arousal. Precum was leaking from the tip, trailing down the underside of his cock. "What d'ye say, lad?" 

Scott started to rub the crotch of Classic Foxy, pouting and giggling as he petted one of his ears, going down to stroke his chest. "Pleeeeeease?~" He begged with a whine. Foxy was blushing a lot. He didn’t know what to do. He looked at both of them then thought to himself for a second. He came to a conclusion. He didn’t want to make some feel bad. “Uh.. S-Sure.. I ain't very good at it though.. I be new at it..” Nightmare Foxy growled in Scott's ear, giving a snack to his ass. "Look at ye, beggin' like ye be a little slut. Ye want fucked so bad, don't ye, cur?" He mocked him, moving to use his cock to smack his ass, his tail wagging eagerly. 

Scott wiggled out of his soaking jeans, and then helped Foxy out of his. "Wow! Your cock is so thick and juicy looking..~" He moaned out, and leaned down to give it a lick, starting to suck on it. Nightmare Foxy leaned down to tease Scott's soaked lips with his tongue, flicking his clit and only ever pushing the tip in. "Viagra falls over 'ere." He chuckled to himself. Scott moaned against Foxy's cock, his cunt trembling as Nightmare Foxy licked and sucked, forcing the whole thing down his throat. 

Foxy was surprised at how good this felt. He felt Scott's lips on his cock and they were soft. It got him harder and harder the more Scott sucked, still letting out soft grunts once in a while. Nightmare Foxy smirked, and without warning the nightmarish fox pushed his tongue deep into that soaked cunt of Scott's, his tongue tip already pressing against his cervix. Scott shuddered, guiding Foxy to thrust deeper into his soft, tight throat until he was nearly at the knot. He came when Nightmare Foxy slid his tongue into him all the way, his eyes rolling back as he looked up at him pitifully. 

Foxy would look down at Scott. His facial expression was priceless, he had a drunk smile from the pleasure. He was having a good time although he wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t have to, his facial expression did for him. As Scott came on Nightmare Foxy's tongue, he pulled that tongue out, the metallic appendage now soaked with Scott's vaginal fluids. He moved to grind the shaft of his large cock against his ass, claw resting on his hip, keeping him steady. Foxy's knot popped past Scott's soft lips, and he ground down on Nightmare Foxy's cock, moaning and whimpering. He sucked on Foxy's cock hard, licking it and clenching around it with his throat. 

Foxy would grunt as his knot went into Scott’s mouth. It was a lot of pleasure. He felt like he was getting close to his limit. It was too good. Nightmare Foxy would suddenly slam all 14 inches of his thick cock, excluding his knot, deep into Scott's ass, forcing his ass to stretch around his thick girth beyond anything imaginable. Scott came for the third time, squirting all over the floor and gagging around Foxy's cock, gurgling out a moan. "Fhhhck!--" He pulled away from Foxy's cock, pulling him close to his cute little pussy. "Please fuck my cunt.~" 

Foxy looked surprised at what he said to him but he didn’t hesitate for long. He slowly put in his tip into Scott's slit and then slowly pushed in his whole length except for the knot. Nightmare Foxy grinned at his classic counterpart, being able to feel his cock through the muscular wall that separated the anus from the vagina, and he then began thrusting deep into that tight hole of his, gently biting down on his shoulder. Scott moaned, bucking his hips onto both cocks. He panted, and moaned loudly. "Fuck-- Fuck I'm gonna-- I'm gonna cum again-!~"

Foxy would grunt a little more as he started thrusting slowly. It was a different experience since it was three people. He kinda liked it. Though he was still nervous as fuck right now. Nightmare Foxy reached round with his clawed hand to begin relentlessly abusing Scott's clit. He didn't stop thrusting, instead he picked up the pace and made sure Scott felt every inch of his thick, canine cock driving in and out of his ass. 

Scott's tongue lolled out, and he clawed at Foxy's back, wrapping his legs around his waist. "U-Uaaaaah!~ Fuuuck!!" He cried out in ecstasy. Foxy would be panting as he thrusted in more. His drunk expression only got more intense from the pleasure. He was completely zoned out. Scott came again, clenching down on them both hard, squeezing their cocks. "Aaaaah! I came so much!!~" 

Foxy would feel the liquid surround his cock. It was warm and made it a lot easier to slide in and out of Scott's cunt. Nightmare Foxy snickered as that was now the fourth time Scott had cum. "God, ye'd think ye'd be a bitch in 'eat with how much ye be cummin'.~" He growled in Scott's ear. Scott whimpered, gasping and panting heavily. "Ahhh... I'm your bitch in heat..~" he moaned out, wiggling his hips down on the cocks inside of him, greedily trying to force the knots into him. "I-I want the knot, please..~" He begged with a whine.

He snarled, holding the poor boy down as that knot popped into his ass,stretching his ass to its limit, now grinding that entire cock inside his ass, the shaft throbbing as he prepared to cum. He roared in pleasure as he came hard, pumping gallon after gallon of warm, thick cum into his ass, filling him to the brim, his knot preventing any of it from escaping. Foxy couldn't hold back either as his knot popped into Scott, filling his womb with his warm seed. Scott's stomach expanded, and he came again, clinging to Foxy's shoulders. "GAAAAH!~ UNF--! FuCK--!!" 

Nightmare Foxy grinned at Scott's moans, fucking that cock up into him. "Ye enjoy me cum, don't ye?~" Scott nodded, whimpering and shuddering."Ahhh... Fuck... So... So much cum..~" He slurred, the multiple orgasms taking it's toll on him, and he very quickly fell limp on both of the foxes, unconscious.Both foxes shared a look, before the y carried Scott from the hallway, back to their cove.


End file.
